LOTTERY
by anyaaa
Summary: "Ada! Aku berhasil Sakura!"/ "mau kah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"/ ketika sebuah lotre mengantarkanmu pada hal yang tak terduga / Chap 2 UP/ RnR minna
1. Chapter 1

**Lottery**

**Disclaimer** Naruto milik Om Kishimoto

**Warning Typos, OOC, AU, gaje dan lain lain**

Don't like it, just leave this story

Sepasang iris _teal_ tampak sibuk menjelajahi serentetan angka dan huruf pada surat kabar edisi terbaru. Perempatan siku-siku tampak menghiasi kening putih mulusnya. Wajahnya tampak tegang, seolah-olah sedang mendengar keputusan hakim dipersidangan.

"Bagaimana Mari-chan?" Tanya seorang gadis bermahkota merah jambu dengan ekspresi yang tidak kalah tegang.

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Tampaknya gadis cantik bersurai pirang ini sangat berkonsentrasi dengan bacaanya. Penasaran, gadis merah jambu itu berjalan mendekati si gadis pirang. Ia sedikit mendongakkan lehernya agar dapat membaca serentetan huruf dan angka yang membuat sahabatnya ini mengabaikannya. Belum sempat ia membaca, tiba-tiba sang gadis bersurai pirang berteriak histeris. "Ada! Aku berhasil Sakura!" ia berteriak kegirangan sambil memeluk sahabat merah jambunya, Haruno Sakura.

"Benarkah? Coba aku lihat," ujar Sakura antusias sambil merebut koran tersebut dari sahabat pirangnya.

Iris _emerald _tersebut membulat sempurna begitu melihat angka yang tertera di surat kabar itu. Alhasil ia juga berteriak girang seperti sahabatnya. Jadilah sekarang mereka lompat-lompat tidak jelas sambil berpegangan tangan. Persis seperti anak taman kanak-kanak yang mendapat hadiah dari gurunya.

"Akhirnya impian kita semakin dekat Sakura!" teriak Temari girang.

"Ini semua bagaikan mimpi Mari-chan!" teriak Sakura tak kalah girang.

Meraka terus melompat-lompat sampai akhirnya mereka kelelelahan dan berbaring di sofa.

"Hosh hosh, kau memerlukan baju baru Mari-chan, aku ingin kau tampil menawan pada pesta itu."

"Tentu saja Sakura, aku pasti akan mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku saat pesta itu," Temari tersenyum senang.

"Ah, aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu, semoga saja rencana kita berhasil,"

"Aku juga Sakura, kita pasti berhasil," ujar Temari dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

**Temari PoV**

Hari ini adalah hari terbaik sepanjang hari-hariku yang buruk dan penuh derita. Kalian tahu kenapa, ayo coba tebak. Haha, kalian pasti berfikir aku sedang bahagia karena berhasil masuk perguruan tinggi kan? Kalau kalian berfikir seperti itu kalian SALAH BESAR! Dan berita besarnya adalah… siapkan metal kalian baik-baik ya…

Taraaa! Aku berhasil memenangkan lotre dengan hadiah undangan ke pesta besar keluarga Nara. Oh, ini bagaikan mimpi, hal macam ini sama sekali tidak pernah terbayang oleh gadis miskin sepertiku. Ini sama saja dengan mendapakan uang seratus juta yen, ah tidak-tidak mungkin lebih dari itu. Sekedar info saja ya, sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak gadis Konoha yang berlomba-lomba ingin datang ke pesta itu. Tapi sayangnya, hanya gadis dari kaum _elite _yang diperbolehkan hadir di pesta itu. Dan untuk pesta kali ini, entah malaikat apa yang merasuki keluarga tersebut. Mereka mengijinkan beberapa gadis dari kalangan biasa untuk memasuki pesta tersebut. Dan tentunya hanya gadis beruntung sepertiku yang bisa masuk, yap gadis pemenang lotre. Hebat bukan?

Berkesempatan datang ke pesta keluarga Nara sama dengan berkesempatan untuk menjadi menantu keluarga tersebut. Karena kudengar pesta besar ini hanya dilaksanakan setelah putra tunggal kelurga tersebut cukup umur dan sekaligus memilih calon pendampingnya, dan ini berarti impianku untuk memiliki kehidupan mewah ala selebritis semakin dekat. Horee! Terdengar matre? Biarlah, toh memang inilah kenyataannya.

Hidup serba kekurangan dan penuh penderitaan selama bertahun-tahun akan membuat kalian berpikir bahwa uang adalah segalanya. Setidaknya itulah yang aku pikir bersama sahabatku, Sakura. Mungkin kesamaan nasib dan impian kamilah yang membuat kami cocok dan bisa bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun. Well, Sakura juga mempunyai impian yang sama denganku.

Sakura, gadis cantik bermahkota merah jambu itu bukan sekedar sahabat bagiku. Dia sudah seperti saudara perempuan, ibu, dia segalanya. Di saat semua orang menjauhiku karena aku miskin, Sakura dengan tangan mungilnya datang padaku, memberi kehangatan dan persahabatan. Hingga hari itu datang, hari di mana hidup Sakura berputar 180 derajat. Ya, orang tuanya meninggal dan semua hartanya dibawa lari oleh seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui. Sejak saat ini aku dan Sakura melupakan arti cinta, bagi kami uang adalah segalanya. Selama ada uang maka hidup akan bahagia.

**Normal PoV**

Gadis bersurai pirang tersenyum tipis melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dress tanpa lengan yang mengekspos pundak putih mulusnya, dibagian bawahnya sengaja dibuat pendek, sehingga memeperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang mampu membuat kaum adam meneguk ludah sesaat. Rambut pirang indahnya dibiarkan tergerai sedikit melewati pundak. Pada wajah putih mulusnya diberikan make up tipis natural tanpa ada kesan menor berlebihan. Sempurna, pikirnya.

"Wah**, **kau cantik sekali Mari-chan," puji Sakura senang. "Si Nara itu pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu," tambahnya lagi.

"Benarkah? Aku harap begitu," Temari berputar-putar di depan cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya lagi.

"Aku yakin Mari-chan, kau sangat cantik. Impian kita sebentar lagi pasti terwujud."

"Hmm, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rupa si putra Nara itu? Ah, bagaimana kalau dia jelek, walaupun ini hanya sandiwara, tapi akan lebih baik alau dia tampan," Temari menerawang, mencoba membayangkan bagaimana wajah putra keluarga Nara tersebut.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, yang kutahu dia adalah pemuda yang sangat jenius, jadi kau harus berhati-hati dengannya Mari-chan," nasihat Sakura.

Temari tersenyum, "kau berbicara seolah-olah dia sudah memilihku saja, Sakura. Di sana pasti banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dan menarik dariku."

Sakura membalas senyum Temari, "kau cantik Mari-chan, dia pasti menyukaimu," Sakura menepuk pundak Temari memberikan keyakinan.

"Kau benar Sakura, terima kasih ya, kau yang terbaik," kata Temari haru sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat, Mari-chan," Sakura membalas pelukan Temari. Suasana haru masih menyelimuti acara peluk-pelukan kedua sahabat itu. Sampai ada suara taksi yang menginterupsi acara mengharu biru mereka. "Sepertinya sekarang sudah waktunya kau berangkat," ujar Sakura seraya melepaskan pelukan Temari.

"Ah, benar. Aku berangkat dulu yaa," Temari segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari-lari kecil menuju taksi.

'Ganbatte Temari,' batin Sakura.

Temari berjalan dengan anggun, mencoba sebisa mungkin agar tampil berkelas, mengingat siapa tamu yang ada di pesta ini, tentu ia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya_ . Teal _Temari memandang takjub pada sekelilingnya. Lampu-lampu kristal yang berkelap-kelip indah, lantai marmer yang dilapisi permadani hijau yang begitu halus ketika bersentuhan dengan sepatu. Kalau tidak ingat ini pesta, Temari pasti sudah melompat girang, merebahkan dirinya di permadani yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu. Belum lagi berbagai macam makanan dan minuman yang hanya bisa Temari lihat di televisi. Alunan musik klasik lembut khas pesta dansa yang memanjakan telinga. Benar-benar pesta orang kaya, pikirnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata memerhatikannya sejak tadi.

Puas berkeliling, Temari berjalan menuju sudut ruangan yang menghidangkan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman, dengan tetap mempertahankan sikap anggun ala bangsawan tentunya. Ia mengambil sepotong _chicken pie_, sepotong melon, dan segelas jus jeruk. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengambil semua sejenis makanan yang tersedia, tapi lagi-lagi ia ingat bahwa ini bukan sembarang pesta. Temari mendengus.

"Ramai sekali, aku harus duduk di mana ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Gadis cantik itu mengedarkan pandagannya ke seleruh penjuru ruangan, mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat senang melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang sangat ia kenal.

"Yamanaka-san?" Temari bertanya setelah menghampiri wanita itu.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh, ia menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa kau?" tanya gadis bermahkota pirang pucat itu sinis.

Temari sangat senang, sampai ia tidak menyadari nada sinis dari wanita itu. "Ah, kau benar-benar Yamanaka-san? Aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu di sini," mata Temari berbinar-binar senang, ia segera merogoh tasnya, mengambil sebuat buku kecil dan sebuah pensil mekanik. "Bisakah aku minta tanda tanganmu? Aku dan sahabatku adalah fans beratmu Yamanaka-san," tangan kanan Temari menyodorkan buku serta pensil tersebut kepada artis favoritnya, Yamanaka Ino. Sementara tangan kirinya sibuk memegang makanannya.

Ya, Temari dan Sakura adalah fans berat Yamanaka Ino. Kecantikan dan kepandaian aktingnya membuat Temari dan Sakura benar-benar mengaguminya. Artis cantik yang tengah naik daun ini juga salah satu motivasi dua sahabat itu untuk meraih impiannya memiliki kehidupan ala selebritis

Ino memandang Temari dari atas sampai bawah. 'Gadis miskin,' batinnya. Sekali lirik saja Ino langsung mengetahui bahwa Temari pasti salah satu dari gadis miskin pemenang lotre. Wajahnya memang cantik, tapi sayang pakaian, tas, serta pernak-pernik lain yang menempel di tubuhnya adalah barang murahan. Ino, yang merupakan artis dengan selera _fashion _tinggi tentu dengan mudah mengetahuinya.

Temari sedikit jengah ditatap seperti itu oleh Ino. Namun, tangannya tetap dengan setia menyodorkan buku serta pensilnya kepada Ino.

Ino, gadis dengan selera yang sangat tinggi tentu tidak sudi memberikan tanda tangannya pada gadis miskin macam Temari, ditepisnya tangan Temari sehingga membuat buku, pensil, bahkan makanan Temari jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Kau, gadis miskin tak berkelas berani-berani meminta tanda tanganku. Ouh, aku bahkan tidak sudi memegang pensil kotormu itu," ujarnya angkuh.

Iris Temari membulat tidak percaya. Inikah Yamanaka Ino? Artis baik hati, maha sempurna yang selalu ia puja-puja. Temari mengelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Gadis miskin sepertimu seharusnya tidak pantas datang ke pesta berkelas macam ini," tambahnya lagi dengan angkuh tentunya. Kali ini, tatapan Temari berubah, dari tatapan kagum menjadi tatapan benci penuh amarah.

Temari ingin sekali membalas kata-kata gadis angkuh itu. Tapi, niatnya ia urungkan mengingat dirinya bukan siapa-siapa di pesta ini. Ia menaik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba mangontrol emosinya. Lebih baik ia segara pergi dari tempat ini. Ia berjongkok memungut buku, pensil serta makananya yang berserakan di lantai. 'Kasihan kalau makanan ini dibuang,' batin Temari.

"Iyuhh, kau benar-benar gadis miskin yang menjijikan, makanan jatuh kau ambil lagi. Benar-benar tidak berkelas, iyakan Karin?" ujarnya seraya bertanya pada teman di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Temari dengan tatapan yang sama angkuhnya.

"Kau benar Ino, dia sangat menjijikan."

Habis sudah kesabaran Temari. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan menjaga keanggunannya atau apalah itu. Ia segera berdiri setelah selesai memungut makanan serta barang-barangnya. "Maaf Yamanaka-san, kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuamu? Ah, aku merasa menyesal pernah menjadi salah satu fansmu. Kalau sahabatku melihat tingkahmu, pasti dia akan setuju denganku," Temari menarik nafas sejenak, "Orang kaya yang sombong dan tidak pernah menderita sepertimu tidak akan mengerti bagaimana susahnya mencari sesuap nasi!" kali ini Temari berkata dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, membuat semua pengunjung pesta melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau…..," Ino menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. Tangan kanannya bergerak naik ingin menampar Temari. Temari refleks memejamkan matanya. Tapi belum sempat tangan Ino mendarat di pipi mulus Temari, sebuah tangan kekar menghalangi tangan Ino. Ino terkejut melihat pemuda yang menghalanginya. "Shi-Shikamaru-kun," ujarnya terbata-bata.

Merasa ada seseorang yang melindunginya, Temari membuka matanya menatap heran pada punggung pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. 'Shikamaru? Bukannya itu nama putra tunggal keluarga Nara?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ino," Tanya Shikamaru seraya melapaskan cengkramannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Shikamaru-kun, gadis itu yang mula duluan," ujar Ino manja sambil menunjuk Temari yang berada di belakang Shikamaru.

Temari yang tidak terima disalahkan segera buka suara, "Yang mulai duluan itu kau nenek sihir," ujarnya tidak mau kalah. Shikamaru menatap Temari sekilas.

"Diam kau gadis mis-"

"Kau yang diam Ino!" suara bariton Shikamaru memotong ucapan Ino. Ia segera menarik Temari dan melingkarkan lengan kokohnya pada pinggang Temari. "Kau dengarkan ini baik-baik Ino. Dia tunanganku, kalau kau menyakitinya, berarti kau berurusan denganku," ancam Shikamaru dingin. Sementara Temari, dia terlalu _shock_ sampai tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Tunangan? Sejak kapan Shikamaru-kun?" ucap Ino tidak percaya. "Bukankah aku yang akan menjadi calon tunanganmu," mata Ino mulai berair.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, ini bukan urusanmu Ino,"Shikamaru memberikan kecupan singkat pada pipi Temari tanpa memedulikan berjuta pasang mata yang tengah menonton aksi mereka. "Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari tempat ini," tambah Shikamaru lagi.

Ino menangis, gadis berkuncir kuda itu merasa dipermalukan. "Aku tidak terima Shikamaru-kun, akan aku adukan kau pada Yoshino-baasan," isak Ino sebelum pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Temari yang masih dalam posisi awal.

Temari _shock _berat, belum sadar dari kagetnya Shikamaru kembali berkata dengan lantang. "Para hadirin sekalian inilah Sabaku Temari, tunangan sekaligus calon istriku." Berbagai respon muncul dari para tamu undangan, ada yang bertepuk tangan, ada pula yang mencemooh Temari. Shikamaru tidak peduli, pemuda jenius itu melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Temari, ia berlutut di hadapan Temari, diraihya tangan gadis pirang tersebut, "Sabaku Temari, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" Shikamaru merogoh sakunya dan memasangkan cincin berlian di jari lentik Temari.

Temari membatu, gadis bersurai pirang ini masih bingung dengan keadan di sekitarnya. Lamaran? Apapula ini, kenal saja tidak. Temari masih sibuk dengan pikiranya sampai, suara bariton menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Bagaimana Temari?" Shikamaru menatapnya penuh harap, masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Temari sempat bingung, namun detik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ya, aku mau Nara-san," Shikamaru tersenyum senang, dan langsung memeluk Temari. Temari membalas pelukan Shikamaru, tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang terjadi, toh memang inilah tujuannya.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan!" tiba-tiba seorang wanita setengah baya menyeruak di antara para tamu. Otomatis Shikamaru dan Temari melepas pelukannya. "Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menikahi gadis miskin macam dia," tambahnya lagi. Di samping wanita itu tampak Ino yang menyeringai puas.

"Dengan siapa aku menikah itu hakku Okaa-san ini hidupku," pemuda Nara itu meraih tangan Temari, menggenggamnya erat.

"Jangan membantah Shikamaru! Kalau kau tidak menurut sebaiknya kau keluar dari keluarga ini," ancam Yoshino.

"Aku akan tetap memilihnya, apapun risikonya," tegas Shikamaru.

"Kau…."

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini Temari," Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari. Mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan pesta itu.

"Ta-tapi Nara-san kita akan pergi ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja, asalkan kita bisa bersama, bukannya kau sudah bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku," Shikamaru mamacu mobilnya, membawa Temari pergi entah ke mana.

Temari bingung, bingung dengan semua kejadian hari ini, semuanya terjadi terlau cepat. Pesta, dicemooh, hubungan yang tida direstui, sampa kawin lari! 'Kami- sama apakah ini hukuman karena dirinya memiliki niat jahat? Kalau begini, pupus sudah harapanku memiliki hidup mewah ala selebritis' batin Temari menjerit. Temari masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sampai tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat dan semua menjadi gelap.

TBC

AN : aakkkk, akhirnya fic pertama anya publish jugaaa T.T terharu. Bagaimana jelek ya? Maklum ya anya masih hijau gomen *pundung*. Sebenernya anya rada gak pede soalnya sepertinya ceritanya kurang menarik dan pasaran. Bagaimana menurut para senpaidan readers? Review ya, kalau mau kritik juga boleh tapi jangan pedes-pedes yaa hehe. Salam kenal semua ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Jangan membantah Shikamaru! Kalau kau tidak menurut sebaiknya kau keluar dari keluarga ini," ancam Yoshino.

"Aku akan tetap memilihnya, apapun risikonya," tegas Shikamaru.

"Kau…."

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini Temari," Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari. Mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan pesta itu.

"Ta-tapi Nara-san kita akan pergi ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja, asalkan kita bisa bersama, bukannya kau sudah bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku," Shikamaru mamacu mobilnya, membawa Temari pergi entah ke mana.

'Kalau begini, pupus sudah harapanku memiliki hidup mewah ala selebritis' batin Temari menjerit. Temari masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sampai tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat dan semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, miss Typo (maybe)**

**LOTTERY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Temari POV**

Aku merasakan hawa dingin menyapu kaki dan bagian pundakku yang sedikit terbuka. Secara refleks, tubuhku mencari sesuatu yang dapat menetralisir hawa dingin itu. Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, kutarik benda tebal dan lembut untuk menutupi pundakku. Kadua kaki jenjangku aku tarik hingga tersembunyi di balik benda tebal itu. Hangat.. tapi tunggu! Rasanya masih ada yang kurang. Hawa dingin itu masih dapat kurasakan walaupun tidak sedingin tadi. Kugeser-geser badanku hingga punggungku menyetuh sesuatu yang keras, datar dan hmm hangat. Merasa nyaman, akupun merapatkan diri ke benda itu. Ingin rasanya aku membalik posisiku dan melihat apakah gerangan benda yang membuatku hangat itu. Namun sayangnya, rasa penasaranku kalah dengan rasa kantukku yang terlampau akut. Tidak ambil pusing ( dan itu memang sifatku) akupun terbuai ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Sinar matahari dengan liarnya menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah gorden memaksa gadis bersurai pirang yang tengah asik bergelung manja dengan selimutnya perlahan membuka matanya. Kepalanya yang masih terasa berat membuat kelopak mata gadis itu enggan terbuka sepenuhnya. Dengan mata setengah terbuka dan kesadaran di bawah normal, ia berguling ria. Merenggangkan setiap engsel-engsel tubuhnya. Sepertinya gadis cantik itu melupakan kejadian heboh yang menimpanya tadi malam sampai..

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," suara berat menginterupsi kegiatannya. Temari menajamkan pengelihatannya. Mencoba menebak sosok yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

Kening gadis itu mengerut, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang masih kabur di pengelihatannya. Begitu matanya kembali dalam fungsi normal, iris _teal _Temari menangkap sosok pemuda berambut samurai lengkap dengan badan atletis dan kotak-kotak yang membingkai perutnya.

Seketika Temari teringat. "Nara-san?" Temari bertanya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Kau sekarang berada di apartemenku," ujar pemuda itu tanpa ditanya.

'_Apartemen?'_ Temari membatin. Seketika gambaran-gambaran negatif memenuhi pikirannya. Apalagi ditambah dengan kondisi Shikamaru yang bertelanjang dada. Dengan wajah panik gadis itu menyingkap selimutnya. Mengabsen setiap hal yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Temari, pemuda Nara itu kembali bersuara, "merepotkan, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu."

Blush.

Wajah Temari memerah menyadari tingkah konyolnya. "Hm, maaf Nara-san," ujar Temari salah tingkah.

"Hn," ujar Shikamaru singkat. Pemuda itu berlalu dan meninggalkan Temari yang masih mematung di kasur.

'_Kenapa sifatnya berbeda sekali dengan kemarin malam? Kenapa dia jadi cuek begitu?' _Berbagai pertanyaan berseliweran di kepala Temari. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran si tuan muda itu.

Brukk.

Pemuda berkuncir nanas itu melemparkan sebuah pakaian pada Temari. Gadis cantik itu mengamati pakaian yang diberikan kepadanya. '_Ah, ini kan pakaian..'_

"Itu pakaianmu mulai dari sekarang," perintah Shikamaru.

"Nara-san tapi inikan pakaian…,"

Belum sempat Temari menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda jenius itu malah kembali buka suara.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku repot-repot membawamu kemari?"

Alis Temari mengerut. "Tapi Nara-san, bukannya kemarin kau telah melamarku?"

"Merepotkan," Shikamaru menggerutu. " Kau pikir aku benar-benar serius melamarmu? Itu cuma sandiwara saja agar aku bisa lepas dari ibuku yang merepotkan itu," terang Shikamaru dengan ekspresi malas. "Memang kau pikir akan mau menikah dengan gadis yang baru aku kenal semalam?" imbuhnya lagi.

_Teal _Temari membulat sempurna mendengar penuturan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah menghancurkan mimpi indahnya dan dia mengatakan semua kejadian semalah hanya sandiwara! Dengan ekspresi malas seolah-olah ini hanya hal sepele pula!

"Kenapa bengong begitu? Merepotkan sekali. Cepat kau pakai baju itu, mulai sekarang kau menjadi pelayan di sini. Dan kau harus merahasiakan semua sandiwara ini dari siapapun," perintah Shikamaru dengan tetap memasang wajah malas tanpa dosa andalannya.

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya. Tentu saja ia tidak terima diperlakukan macam ini. Temari menyingkap selimutnya dan segera berdiri di hadapan Shikamaru.

"Kau pikir aku sudi menjadi pelayanmu hah! Kau sudah menipuku, aku bisa saja melaporkanmu!" ujar Temari seraya melempar pakaian maid tadi ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dengan sigap menangkap lemparan Temari. Dengan wajah mengantuk ia berkata dengan tenang. "Memangnya kau mau melaporkanku ke mana nona?" Shikamaru mengambil jeda sejenak. Ia menyeringai. "Bukannya kau juga hanya ingin harta keluargaku saja kan? Kau pikir aku tahu dari mana namamu nona Sabaku. Aku bahkan tahu kisahmu dan gadis berambut merah muda itu,"

Keringat dingin mulai muncul dari kening Temari. Namun gadis itu tidak menyerah. Bukan Sabaku Temari namanya kalau kalah semudah itu. "Memangnya kau punya bukti?" tantang Temari.

Shikamaru memutar malas bola matanya. Segera ia berjalan menuju meja komputer dan membuka lacinya. Ia mengambil sebuah _tape recorder_ dan memutarnya di hadapan Temari. Semua orang dengan pendengar normal pasti bisa mendengar isi dari _recorder _itu. Dan Temari adalah salah satunya. Telinganya dengan jelas mendengar percakapannya dengan Sakura tentang rencananya untuk menjadi orang kaya melalui keluarga Nara.

"Apa itu cukup?" pemuda itu tesenyum pemuh kemenangan.

Temari membisu. Ia merasa _skatmat _sekarang.

Melihat lawannya membisu Shikamau melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jadi bagaimana pilihanmu? Mengikuti perintahku atau..," Shikamaru menggoyang-goyangkan kaset rekamannya di depan Temari.

"Baiklah aku setuju," Temari akhirnya menyerah.

"Merepotkan, seharusnya kau berkata itu sejak tadi. Cepat pakai bajumu dan temui aku di ruang tamu," titah Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Temari sendirian di dalam kamar bersama pakaian maidnya.

'_Arrgghhhhhhhh, kenapa nasibku bisa sial begini sih? Kami sama cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan pada hambamu yang cantik ini.' _Dan gadis bersurai pirang itu berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mulai sekarang tugasmu di sini adalah membersihkan seluruh sudut apartemenku, mencuci baju, dan memasak makanan untukku," jelas Shikamaru.

"Ee, banyak sekali tugasku. Memangnya kau tidak punya pembantu?" tanya Temari tidak terima.

Shikamaru menguap malas. "Kalau aku punya, untuk apa aku repot-repot memperkerjakanmu nona. Tenang saja kau akan aku gaji. Jadi jangan khawatir masalah uang," ujar Shikamaru enteng.

Temari bungkam. Lagi-lagi ia mati kutu dengan ucapan pemuda nanas ini. Harus diakui pemuda ini tidak hanya jenius tapi juga licik.

"Ohya satu lagi. Jangan pergi dari sini tanpa seijinku dan jangan sembarangan berkomunikasi dengan orang luar kalau kau tak mau berada dalam bahaya. Mengerti?"

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan pemuda Nara itu membuat alis Temari mengerut. _'bahaya?' _Tapi tak mau direpotan dengan pemikiran aneh-aneh, gadis cantik itu akhirnya mengangguk patuh. Ia benar-benar menyesa ltelah memenangkan lotre dan datang ke pesta itu. Ungkapan jatuh tertimpa tangga pun rasanya belum sebanding dengan kesialan yang ia terima sejak kemarin. Mungkin jatuh tertimpa tangga, tertabrak truk dan masuk jurang.

"Sekarang aku ada urusan. Mungkin akan sampai malam. Jangan sembarangan membuka pintu jika ada orang yang datang," kata Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu.

Fiuuhhh. Gadis itu mendengus. Ingin rasanya ia menjambak kuncir si pria nanas itu. Tapi apa daya kartu matinya telah di pegang oleh pemuda itu.

"_Welcome to the hell _Temari!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua jam lebih gadis pirang itu berkutat dengan segala macam tektek bengek pekerjaan rumah. Mulai dari menyapu, mengepel, mebersihkan kamar mandi, mencuci piring dan segala macam pekekejaan menguras tenaga lainnya. Dan sialnya apartemen milik si Nara ini benar-benar seperti kapal pecah. Benar-benar berantakan dan tak terurus. Tampaknya si tuan rumah benar-benar pribadi yag malas.

Sebenarnya pekerjaan ini tidak seberapa bagi Temari. Sebagai anak yang terbiasa hidup mandiri, bersih-bersih adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Namun yang mebuatnya kesal setengah mati adalah si tuan rumah. Setelah dengan seenak jidat ia melamarnya di depan umum, bersikap romatis kepadanya layaknya Temari seorang putri, dan sekarang lihat apa yang ia perbuat! Dengan enteng mengatakan bahwa semuanya hanya sandiwara -tanpa sepengetahuannya tentunya- dan ia dijadikan pembatu pula. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"DASAR NANAS MENYEBALKAN!" Temari berteriak meluapkan amarahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu mengalir dengan cepat. Temari baru benar-benar selesai mengerjakan tugasnya setalah matahari hampir tenggelam. Rasanya seluruh tulangnya akan remuk. Ototnya benar-benar pegal. ah, rasanya ia butuh sedikit relaksasi. Mumpung si nanas sedang pergi, tak ada salahnya bukan menggunakan fasilitas di apartemen ini. Anggap saja rumahnya sendiri.

Temari berjalan dengan lunglai menuju kamar mandi sambil sekali-kali memijat-mijat bahunya. Ia menghidupkan keran air panas dan mulai melepaskan pakaiannya sembari menunggu _bathtub _nya penuh.

Gadis pirang itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Dan voila! Ia menemukan sebotol aroma terapi beraroma lavender. Tanpa babibu di tuangkannya aroma terapi itu ke dalam _bathtub_ nya. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang menguar bersamaan dengan uap air panas. Rasanya gadis itu sudah tidak sabar merendam dirinya di air panas itu.

Setelah di rasa air di _bathtub _sudah penuh, dengan semangat empat lima Temari mencelupkan dirinya. Sensasi hangat dan menyenangkan langsung ia rasakan begitu kulit putihnya bersentuhan dengan hangatnya air. Apalagi di tambah dengan aroma lavender benar-benar membuatnya rileks.

Senandung kecil samar-samar telontar dari bibir mungil Temari. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya menikmati waktu-waktu indahnya yang mungkin akan jarang ia dapatkan.

"Kenapa juga aku dalam bahaya kalau berkomunikasi dengan orang luar? Cih, bilang saja dia takut rahasianya terbongkar," Temari mencibir. "Ah, buat apa juga aku repot-repot memikirkan itu," Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan menikmati berendamnya.

Temari tampaknya begitu menikmati acara berendamnya. Sampai tiba-tiba suara bel mengganggu kesenangannya. Gadis itu mengumpat, ia sedikit kesal dengan orang yang mengganggu aktivitasnya. Seolah-olah tidak ada bunyi bel, Temari tetap melanjutkan aksi berendamnya. Toh, Shikamaru menyuruhnya untuk tidak sembarangan menerima tamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di menit-menit awal Temari memang mengacuhkan bunyi bel itu. Tapi tampaknya tamu itu pantang menyerah. Buktinya walaupun sepuluh menit diacuhkan, orang itu tetap menekan bel apartemennya.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Temari menyudahi acara berendamnya. Lama-lama bosan juga kan mendengarkan suara bel tanpa henti.

"Menganggu saja sih orang itu," Temari menggerutu. Segera saja ia mengenakan pakaiannya bermaksud untuk menemui tamu penganggu itu.

"Sabar ya sayang, aku akan segera kembali," ujar Temari seraya memberikan _kiss bye _pada _bathtub_nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan wajah kesal gadis cantik itu membuka pintu apartemen.

"Ah, Tuan Nara sedang tidak di.."

"Hosh hosh, di-di mana Shikamaru-sama?' tanya orang itu –yang ternyata seorang pria- dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Temari menatap orang di depannya heran. Penampilan orang itu sangan berantakan. Rambut coklatnya tampak basah karena keringat. Pada mata kirinya terdapat lebab seperti terkena pukulan yang lumayan keras. Kemaja putihnya tanpak kotor dan samar-samar ada noda merah seperti… Darah! Ya, darah. Secara keseluruhan penampilan pria ini seperti pencopet yang tertanggap massa.

Melihat gadis yang di hadapanya mematung tak merespon pertanyaannya. Pria dengan dua tato segitiga d pipinya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Temari kasar, sambil berteriak, "CEPAT KATAKAN DI MANA SHIKAMARU-SAMA? KATAKAN DI MANA DIA?"

Temari bergetar ketakutan menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai muncul di dahinya. "Tu-tuan sedang tidak di sini, di-dia sedang pergi," jawab Temari ketakutan, wajah gadis itu tampak pucat.

"Sial," pria itu mengumpat melepas cengkramannya pada bahu Temari dan berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkan apartemen Shikamaru. Gadis pirang itu memegang bahunya yang sedikit memerah akibat cengkraman kuat pria tadi.

Belum jauh ia melangkah sekitar satu meter di depan Temari, pria itu mengeram kesakitan. "Arrrrrgggghh," pria berambut coklat itu berlutu kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Temari dengan wajah ketakutan campur panik menghampiri pria itu.

"Ce-cepat hosh per-gi dari tempat ini," itulah kata-kata terakhir dari pria asing itu sebelum akhirnya dia ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

Temari panik. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari bantuan. Namun, entah memang kawasan di sekitar sini sepi atau tidak berpenghuni, tak seorang pun lewat di sekitar Temari.

'_Kami-sama, kejutan apalagi kau berikan!' _Temari tampak frutasi dengan semua hal-hal yang menimpanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya chapter dua publish. Maaf ya updatenya lama dikarenakan anya sedang sibuk daftar kuliah *bungkuk*.Bagaimana ceritanya? Makin tidak jelaskah? Maklum imajinasi anya sedang mondar-mandir tidak karuan (?). Ah, ya anya mau berterima kasih buat semua yang sudah mau baca, baik yang silent mau yang review. Makasi banyak, berkat kalian anya mampu publish lagi. *ngelap air mata* Akhir kata mind to review? ^^

**Pojok review**

Zoccshan : ah makasinya udah bilang cerita saya bagus *terharu* xD. Maaf ya kalau settingnya gak jelas, saya udah berusaha sebaik mungkin tapi apa daya deh kemampuan cuma segini hehe. Di sini saya ceritakan di kehidupan zaman sekarang. Untuk pemikiran Shika apakah sudah terjawab di chapter ini? Hehe. Makasi sekali lagi reviewnya xD

Sabaku Yuri : maaf ya gak bisa update kilat, soalnya saya masih sibuk ngurusin kuliah, hehe. Makasi yaa reviewnya, nnti mungkin mau review lagi? xD

NiaKazuMio : ah, makasi udah mau nunggu updatenya, saya terharu :') pasti dong saya akan usaha buat meramaikan shikatema lagi xD makasi ya sudah mau baca dan review ^^

yang login anya balas lewat PM *glinding di jalan raya*


End file.
